My Afflictions
by Alithnul
Summary: Aura or not, each member of Team RWBY deals with some form of inner struggle. This story tackles what might go on in the heads of various characters from the show and what they have to mentally deal with on a daily basis.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! I wanted to preface this by saying that I am writing out of my comfort zone here, so sorry in advance for potentially poor writing. I almost always write in third person past tense, and haven't forayed much into the territory of any other style of writing. I will be writing this entire series in first person, past tense (assuming this isn't _**that**_ terrible.) so hopefully it is bearable. More so this time than any else I would greatly appreciate reviews to let me know if I make any mistakes, or if something is particularly rubbing you the wrong way. Thanks in advance! Now onto the story!

I woke up that morning in the same way that I always did. In a mental panic. I began my day by waking up to the annoying buzz of my partners alarm clock. As soon as the sound registered in my mind I started my _arguably unhealthy_ routine of obsessing. The first thing that cropped up was assignments for the day. I started by reciting my day's schedule to myself, and introspectively started ticking off the assignments that I had done for each class. _Grimm studies, Research paper on Ursa Major movement patterns. Done. Remnant History. Worksheet on the various survival tactics of the four kingdoms. Done. Combat Training. No homework assigned. Final class of the day is weapons and for that we had…_ I was brought out of my mental stirrings as I heard the sounds of ropes moving above me. I stared at my future cause of death, _Need to remind Ruby to redo the roping on her "bed" so that it doesn't kill me._ Before I could contemplate my eventual death, now began the morning greetings routine.

"Good morning Weiss! Sleep well?" My tired partner inquired.

"Fine, thank you." I let out with a bit more venom than I intended, having been brought out of my mental routine. _Now where was I? Oh right, schedule. Grimm studies. Done. Remnant History. Done. Combat training. No wor-_

The blonde brute now hovered over me, ready to interrupt my daily incantation of relaxation. "Mornin' Ice Queen" Yang stated with exhaustion still clear in her voice. I grumbled internally and released a sigh, once again being brought out of my morning ritual.

"Morning." I stated with an annoyed tone. Short. Sweet. To the point. It seemed to have done the trick because the blonde didn't speak another word. She left to go continue her meet in greet with Ruby and Blake, that was more than fine by me. Before I could do anything in the morning I always needed to finish my recitation of the schedule for the day. This was a habit that was developed very early on for me. My father had always had me privately schooled, through a very rigorous schedule, which was to be kept to the second, lest I be _reprimanded_ for my tardiness. _Grimm studies. Done. Remnant History. Done. Combat Training. No work assigned. Weapons & Gear Maintenance. In class work for today, with potential for work after class if we did not finish. That was what it was… wasn't it?_ Before I even got out of bed I had to fish around in my bag for my assignment log to double check that my mental plan out of the day was accurate. Of course it was, checking and comparing the physical schedule to my mental one revealed not a single inaccuracy, as always. _You know, sometimes I wish, just for a day I could turn off my perfectionism, just to see how the other half lives. I wonder what it wou- Time. 6:34 that means 1 hour and 27 minutes until class. Ruby showers first, so that's 20 minutes gone. 1 hour and 7 minutes left. Then goes me, I take on average 25 minutes. 42 minutes left. Blake showers at night. Yang takes 30 minutes. 12 minutes left. 4 minutes to get to class. 8 minutes left, which means we should start getting ready now. Also have to eat breakfast while Ruby is in the shower._

I audibly cleared my throat, stopping whatever conversation the two sisters were currently in the middle of. "We should start getting ready, classes start soon." My statement was received with raised eyebrows from the two sisters.

"Umm… Weiss? It's-" The blonde stopped mid sentence to check the time. "It's 6:35, so we still have like an hour and a half. No need to be in a hurry."

"I would prefer not to sully my perfect attendance just so that you two could have your morning chat." I turned to look at Ruby. "Just please get in the shower in less than 5 minutes so that we can keep schedule. Okay?" I asked hopefully. She nodded back to me in response, and with that she gathered her clothes and left for the bathroom.

 _Okay, good. Schedule is now on time, and slightly ahead. Now just need to lay out my uniform, and then quickly go to the cafeteria, and grab something to eat. Something quick. Bagel._ I looked around, Yang was on her bed listening to music, and Blake reading down below. _Should I ask if they want anything._ I glanced at the clock. 6:37. _Not enough time. Even if there was I would have to interrupt them from their activities. Better to not. Now to tackle the issue of changing. The best course of action would obviously be to change in the bathroom, but Ruby is in there currently._ I stumbled around in my own mind, very conscious of the passing seconds.

 _Punctuality is more important than pride right now._ I gathered up my uniform, took a deep breath, and knocked three times on the bathroom door. I heard Ruby's muffled voice through the wooden door.

"Yes?"

"Ruby, is it alright if I come in? I just need a room to change in so that I can get food from the cafeteria." I asked hoping for a simple answer so that I could stay on schedule.

"Sure... that's fine. I guess" The brunette said, seeming a bit hesitant.

Hearing my answer, I didn't delay a second later and entered the abysmally small bathroom. I made quick work of changing into my attire for the day, and just as I was about to exit the room I heard Ruby's voice again.

"You said you were going to the cafeteria, right?" Hope present in her voice.

I internally cursed myself, knowing where this conversation was headed. _Idiot, why do you always have to overthink and explain everything? You could have just simply said "Hey Ruby, mind if I change real quick?"_

"Yes, what do you want me to get for you?" _Might as well move this conversation along as quickly as possible._

"If they have any chocolate chip cookies I would really appreciate it!" The reaper called over the sound of falling water.

"Sure." With that I exited the bathroom, and the dorm, making myself a silent vow to be back in 10 minutes at the absolute latest. Fortunately the halls of Beacon Academy were fairly empty at 6:42 in the morning. Having gone to the school for several months I now had a near perfect mental map, and knew the most efficient route to nearly every location in the school. Two stairwells, and 3 hallways later I was at my destination. I went to the cafeteria, and instantly went to where the bagels were, grabbing one, and heading towards the cashier, when I remembered Ruby's request. I looked around not seeing a chocolate chip cookie in sight, went to the cashier, and decided to ask. The cashier was a female about middle aged, brown hair, with a kind smile.

"Excuse me, do you have any chocolate chip cookies per chance."

"We do, but they take about four minutes to bake, would you like to wait?"

I had an internal debate, in the most efficient way I knew how to. Pros and Cons. _Pros. Makes Ruby Happy. Gives energy. Owes me for later. Raises team morale. Cons. Time. Money if that were an issue. Time. Time. Time. Can't think of any other than time, and money, but money really isn't a problem. Is it worth it, the Pros quantitatively outweigh the cons, but from a valu-_

"So… is that a yes on the cookie."

"I suppose it is."

The cashier left the station for a moment to retrieve some dough from a shelf, and put it into what looked like a toaster over behind the counter. "It will be ready in just a jiffy!" She stated with that same smile. I was getting impatient. I began doing my nervous habit of tapping my foot with my arms crossed. Rude? Yes. Did it make me feel better, and help me relieve some anxiety? Kind of. Worth doing it? Yes. I looked around for any measure of keeping time, feeling the need to keep on schedule yet again, but there was no clock in sight. _Damn, I wish I would have remembered my scroll. Mental note: Don't leave dorm without the scroll. Next time I leave the dorm I will have my scroll. Don't leave the dorm without the scroll again. Don't forget the scroll. Don't forget it. Don't forget the scroll next time._ I had caught myself obsessing again. _Stop obsessing over it, just relax you won't forget the scroll next time right? Right._

"And here you go Ms. Schnee. That, along with your bagel will be 8 Lien." The middle aged cashier informed me. It took me a few seconds to come back to the land of the living, but I quickly got out a 10 Lien card.

"Keep the change." I stated whilst walking away bagel, and cookie in hand. Once I had the breakfast, I backtracked my way to the dorm as quickly as I could. As soon as I got into the room I check a clock. The red numbers slowly came into focus. 6:50. I made it back with 2 minutes to spare. Just as I was setting Ruby's cookie down on the nightstand in between mine, and Blake's beds I heard something, or rather heard the lack of something. The shower had just turned off. _Seems like my mental calculations were just about right._ I sat down on my bed, and began separating my bagel into it's two halves, but before I could actually begin eating, Ruby emerged from the bathroom door, towel covering her head like her hood, and in uniform. _Looks like no breakfast for me right now._

With that I set my bagel to rest adjacent to Ruby's cookie on the nightstand. I began walking towards the bathroom, but before I entered I let Ruby know that her cookie was on the nightstand, to which she thanked me via means of hug. Before I shut the door I glanced once more at the clock. 6:51. _I better make this quick._ I didn't have time to have a relaxing shower, I set the water to cold to give me means of incentive to finish up quicker. It did the trick. I was out of the shower in just under 18 minutes. I dried my hair and body as quickly as possible, and when I looked at the clock upon exiting the bathroom the time was 7:10. _Well at least I get to eat without being rushed now._ I was trying to be more optimistic as of late. Next to go was Yang. The deciding factor in whether or not we would be late to class. Yang was notorious for taking an ungodly amount of time in the shower, but considering her mane, it was semi reasonable. My eyes kept darting to the clock, never letting more than 10 minutes pass without checking.

I looked at the clock as soon as I heard the sound of flowing water.

 _7:13_

I couldn't help but keep checking.

 _7:18_

Watching each of the numbers tick by.

 _7:26_

Getting closer, and closer to being late.

7:33

Closer, and closer to imperfection.

 _7:38_

Closer, and closer to disappointment.

 _7:43_

Closer, and closer to punishment.

 _7:45_

I began feeling tears prick at my eyes.

 _7:50_

That was when I heard the water stop. Not a moment later the blonde brute emerged, walking sluggishly across the dorm room, before plopping down on her bed.

"I don't know why you all rush so much. Nothin' better than taking a nice. Long. Hot. Shower." The blonde concluded by sighing contentedly.

"Well some of us actually like keeping to a schedule, and maintaining a pristine attendance record!" I practically shouted back at Yang.

"Geez, I get it you like being on time, why don't you just _cool_ down ice queen." The brawler remarked with grin on her face.

"I would if it wasn't…" I glanced at the digital alarm clock. "7:52. If we want to make it to class on time, we have to leave by 7:55 at the latest, I am going with, or without all of you." I said with a detestable _hmph._ I really hoped it wouldn't come to that, but avoiding _issues_ has always been better for me further down the road.

"Alright, alright, we'll _all_ get there on time. Just relax." Yang replied calmly.

Ruby decided to join the conversation. "How about we leave now, this way we can even be a few minutes _early_?" The dunce replied energetically.

"Fine by me." I replied coldly.

At this point Blake had just started headed out of the door, signifying she didn't mind being a few minutes early either. Now that I knew we were going to be on time I felt the stress wash away from me, and I could stop obsessing over my schedule like I do every morning.

 _Okay, once this class is done, what else do I have to do today?_ _Well… maybe I won't ever stop obsessing, but we all have to start somewhere right? Right? Right._


End file.
